


Shrouded in Love

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s10e14 The Shroud, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, they had found a million ways to say “I’m sorry” without saying anything at all. They were both sorry, for everything, for nothing. It didn’t really matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrouded in Love

He slept the afternoon away, persuaded to his bed by a combination of crippling headache, a cocktail of Lam’s painkillers and dire threats of actual bodily harm from a desperately protective Jack.

Home-made French onion soup revived his spirits a little in the early evening, although an hour on the blanket-covered sofa in front of a reality TV show, where some fame-hungry teenagers were fighting for the right to date a vaguely unpleasant oil millionaire, soon sent them plunging again. He didn’t know why he agreed to watch the damn thing, except it seemed to distract Jack from his far from subtle anxious sideways glances and fidgety attentiveness for a while.

As the evening wore on, the unspoken tension between them rose. Jack wanted to talk about the whole Merlin mind meld thing, Daniel didn’t. Daniel wanted to talk about Jack’s need to be within five feet of him 24/7, Jack didn’t.

So they bickered, at first without realising they were doing it, circled each other like sparring boxers, jabbing, retreating and landing the occasional punch, until an exasperated Daniel yelled at Jack to “just fuck me for Christ’s sake and then maybe we can both sleep.”

Jack said no, Daniel was hurt. Daniel said Jack would be hurt and soon if he didn’t put them both out of their misery.

Jack grumbled some more but eventually led the way to the bedroom, where he fucked Daniel hard, although not too hard, held him even harder afterwards and refused to let go until Daniel fell asleep.

Daniel woke forty minutes later to find Jack watching him carefully. Daniel smiled and without speaking went down on him, surprised but grateful when Jack came in his mouth and then cried silently in his arms until he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Two hours later, Jack woke to an empty bed. Daniel was in the kitchen downing more pills, which told Jack all he needed to know about how Daniel was feeling. They looked at each other. Over the years, they had found a million ways to say “I’m sorry” without saying anything at all. They were both sorry, for everything, for nothing. It didn’t really matter.

Each was trying to let it all go for the sake of the other and neither was succeeding

Jack reached out and pulled Daniel into a gentle hug. They rocked together, trying hard to rid themselves of the last damaging vestiges of anger and fear.

They’d almost lost each other again. It was getting old.

“I’m so fucking tired,” Daniel whispered.

“I know, baby,” Jack answered softly, mouthing his hair.

He took his hand, led him back to bed and folded them both into the comforter. It was warm and calm beneath the covers and Jack spooned up behind Daniel, ready to cradle him into sleep, idly stroking Daniel’s chest in a soothing motion designed to hasten rest.

Daniel appeared to be drowsing, on the cusp of sleep, but after some minutes, Jack became aware that Daniel’s breathing had become unsteady, his body fighting for stillness. Jack kept on stroking, not sure where this was leading but willing to go wherever Daniel needed.

Daniel swallowed thickly and turned his head slightly towards Jack. “I need to …”

And suddenly Jack understood.

“Tell me,” Daniel said, his voice strained. “Tell me it’s okay.”

“It’s okay, Daniel. It’s your body. You’re in control here. It’s okay.”

Daniel let out a small, desperate sound. Jack held him tighter, felt Daniel’s arm move as he took his shaft in his hand, set up a steady rhythm.

“Yeah. That’s it, Daniel. So good. Want you to feel so fucking good.”

Daniel groaned, whipped himself along faster, his breathing growing more ragged.

Jack recognised the signs, gloried in the familiarity of the sounds and the feel of Daniel’s body as it tensed towards orgasm. It was too fast, too soon, but it was what Daniel needed.

“I can’t  … I have to, oh fuck, Jack, oh fuck, oh ngghh…”

“Yeah, oh, that’s good, Daniel. That’s good.” Jack held him as Daniel’s body jerked and shuddered, as the sobbing breaths finally released the fear that Daniel’s body would never be Daniel’s alone again.

Daniel turned in Jack’s arms, still holding himself protectively, still stroking as the last whisps of climax ran through him. He burrowed into Jack, like an animal seeking sanctuary.

“I love you, Jack,” Daniel whispered as his movements stilled. “That’s all that kept me going. It was the one sure thing I had left.” His breathing steadied and his body relaxed into the first restful sleep he’d had since the whole nightmare began.

Jack kissed him, offered up a silent prayer to whatever gods were listening, and watched the first slivers of dawn creep into the room.


End file.
